Cornet Dynasty
The Cornet Dynasty is a wealthy family that resides in United Kingdom, France, Israel, some other European countries and Australia. The original members of the family and patriarchs from the 17th century are Jacob, Elizabeth and Isabella Cornet, appearing as one of the wealthiest people on the planet in the 1880's. Most of the family members are either LaVeyan Satanists or atheists by religion, while the ancestors were more or less Jews. The Cornet Brothers from Red Dead Revolver are the sons of Agustine Cornet, brother of Don J. Cornet, but all of them (except Jermone) were killed by Red Harlow in 1889. Bryce Cornet, a member of the Preppies gang at the Dixmor Academy in Bully, is also a member of the Cornet dynasty. Jeffrey Cornet, a mob boss from New York City in Batman: The Telltale Series is also a member of the dynasty and Bryce's uncle. The Cornet family is a lot more richer than the Basillio Clan. History Origins The earliest known Cornet was no doubt a medieval-era woman by the name of Lady Lilian Cornet, who wrote 'Lady Lilian Cornet's Book of Spells'. The original tome was found in the Cornet Palace, a palace built by the very first Cornets that settled in England. Satanic black occultist arts is a common trait shared by many Cornets; it was shown several times that Alexandra Cornet is capable of magic, and her godmother Cornelia Cornet was often used in promotional images dealing with magic things such as spell books and voodoo, and Cornelia's cousins, Beatrice, Linda and Bianca were all witches, one of whom was even burned to a stake. In the 18th century, a girl by the name of Belinda Cornet, drove men to insanity with her beauty. So famous was her legend that a doll was made and manufactured to resemble her. The appearances of Cornet family members throughout the tree indicates a long lineage of wealthy businessmen, gamblers, bankers and occultists. Most male Cornets are seen in suits and business clothes, while the women usually prefer long and elegant dresses. The Sims 3 In The Sims 3, the family lives in Sunset Valley, Australia. The one living there consists of Paul, Alexandra, and young Spiritus. They are old money, which means that they have inherited their wealth from earlier generations, like Victor and Gretel's generation. They have $188,000 in funds and live in a large Victorian manor by the family cemetery; which is the first house built in Sunset Valley and built so that it presides over the town. In the description of Sunset Valley, we learn that the town was "founded by the Barrels and built up by the Cornets." The "uptown ideals" of the Barrel Family clashed with the more traditional views of the Cornets, forcing the townspeople to choose sides. However, this is contradicted by the fact that the Cornets start out as friends with Johnny Barrel. In The Sims 3, the Cornet family is quite Gothic and practises black voodoo arts. Their appearance is more of a Gothic nature, as Paul, Alexandra, and Spiritus all wear a lot of dark purple and black. Cassandra and her father also prefer the colour black, while Cornelia preferred purple - both are typical colours used in Gothic fashion. However, the pattern doesn't seem to apply to all members, an example would be Gretel Cornet, Bryce Cornet and Victor Cornet. The Sims In The Sims, the Cornets (Victor, Cassandra, Alexandra and George) live in a rather big, but comfortable house at 5 Cozy Lane and have $170,542 in funds. Eight unknown relatives are buried in the backyard graveyard. The Sims Bustin' Out In the The Sims Bustin' Out, the Cornet family only consists of Victor Cornet, who works as a junior executive and Cassandra Cornet, who works as a fortune teller. One could assume they do not have children yet. Although they don't live in Australia, Victor can be seen phoning the other Cornet family members in UK, Europe, US, etc. and chatting with them. It is possible that his business career contributes to one of the bigger incomes of the family. Cassandra herself also makes a lot of money through fortune telling. They live in the Cornet Manor, where there are is a large graveyard in their backyard. Both Victor and Cassandra can be seen to be casting spells so the ghosts can stalk around their mansion, since both are happy to hear their moaning and roaming around the house. But however: it's unknown of who the ghosts really are. It is speculated that the ghosts are of Cornelia and Gerald Cornet. Theme song The theme song for the Cornet Dynasty is the Israel anthem, pretty fitting considering the fact that most Cornets are Jewish and from Israel. Category:Families Category:Rich People Category:Capitalists Category:Satanism Category:Scary! Category:Project Commanders Category:Greedy Characters Category:All Kinda Nationality Category:Jewish Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Globalists Category:Democrats Category:Manipulators